


Apprentice ≫ Kylo Ren x OC

by wozzah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Redemption, Protective Kylo Ren, Reylo - Freeform, kylo ren x oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wozzah/pseuds/wozzah
Summary: When a young rebel pilot crash lands in a foreign place, she encounters a larger threat than ever imagined.





	1. Prologue

I ran as fast as I could through the dark forest, my X-wing Starfighter crashed landed on the God forsaken Starkiller Base. I was running as far away from the wreckage as possible. My heart was pounding and I happened to be severely underdressed for the intense weather conditions, my arms tensing more and more with every step. 

I slowed down to a complete stop, I couldn't see anything but forest in front of me and to my dismay, every thing looked the same. I spun, every angle echoed the same dark empty feeling into the air. I grabbed out my small radio and tried to pick up a signal. 

"Poe Dameron. This is X-wing pilot 27, over." I said into the mic, my breaths were heavy and crystallized in the air with every exhilaration. "Poe Dameron, I repeat, this is X-wing pilot 27. I've crashed landed, over."

I waited, but nothing but a slight buzz echoed from the communicator. 

"Something's messing with the communication..." I whispered under my breath, gripping the device tighter. 

I suddenly heard a noise, a familiar yet frightening sound coming from behind me; I spun around and grabbed my blaster out from its holster. I squinted, trying to see what it came from but nothing was visible in the distance. I put my gun by my side, and shivered a bit, placing my other arm across my stomach to retain heat. 

"You look cold, pilot." A deep voice said and my heartbeat dropped when I heard it coming from a different direction. I turned to face the figure, as soon as my eyes laid on him I knew who it was. I quickly drew my weapon but it was forced from my hand and into the snow several feet away. I tried to run but my muscles tensed and I was unable to move my body. "Not so fast, rebel scum."

"Kylo Ren.." I muttered, barely audible. In one quick motion he drew his light saber out, the red glow illuminating the clearing surrounding it. "You're nothing but a coward behind that ridiculous mask of yours."

"Hmm, you sure are feisty," he mocked bringing one hand to his head, taking the mask off. The mask fell to the ground suddenly and hit the snow with a loud thump. I looked at him, his long black curls falling down and hitting his face. His eyes peered at me in a dark and intimidating way, and I felt chills inch up my spine. 

"You don't intimidate me." I retorted, and his eyes burned into me with a glare that brought shivers down my spine. His stare got more intense as he walked towards me, slowly drawing his hand up, his finger tips grazing my face. Suddenly, pain shot through me, my head ached from the sudden agony that ruptured inside me. 

"Nova... Are you frightened?" He asked, pulling his hand away, and staring deep into my eyes. "Because you should be."

"How do you know my name?" I asked, wincing as he drew his lightsaber closer to me. 

"I know a lot of things about you..." His eyes trailed down my body before quickly shooting back up to mine. "I know about how you crash-landed here, on a mission led by Poe Dameron. I know how you are so frightened and alone, your mind is just spinning with ways to get back to the Rebel base. I know about your dream of becoming a Jedi... A Jedi? Hmm.."

"Get out of my head!" I yelled, I could feel tears brimming my eye lids. 

"Oh Nova, you're so lonely... The death of your parents? I see it." He ignored me, drawing his hand to my face, pulling a piece of hair covering my eyes, and placing it behind my ear. "All the pain... You don't have to feel that way."

"You don't know what I want." I snapped, and he sighed. Suddenly the weight holding my limbs back disappeared and I fell to the ground, gripping my head with my hands. The glow of his lightsaber dissipated as he retracted it. 

"I know exactly what you want," he remarked, crouching down to where I sat in the snow. "You remember me."

"Yeah, I remember you."

"You knew Luke Skywalker, just as well as I did." He said with an eager look in his eyes, his deep voice presenting more hostile. "You know where he is now? Don't you?"

"No, no one does." I answered, looking at him with dismay. "And even if I did, you'd be the last person I'd tell." 

"That's a shame." He answered as three Snowtroopers approached us from behind him. He stood up and turned to them. "She's no use to us. Kill her."

"Wait, what?" I yelled out as he began walking away, the Snowtroopers all pointing their blasters towards me. I screamed, "Ben, no!"

As soon as the words left my lips he stopped, raised one hand and the blasters were down. He turned towards me, anger burning in his eyes. Almost immediately I was flown through the air, my neck was grasped in his hand, breathing becoming nearly impossible. 

"What did you call me?" He asked through gritted teeth. 

"Let go-" I struggled to make out any words. "P-please.."

"Leave us." He directed to the Snowtroopers, and gripped my neck tighter. "I'll take care of her myself."

"Yes, sir." One said motioning to the others, "Let's go."

As soon as they were gone he let go, and I fell to the ground in a panting mess, everything hurt. 

"Don't ever call me that." I heard him say with a deep growl, I glanced up at him.

"You were a Jedi... A good one, too." My voice trembled as I tried to rise to my feet. 

"Not a Jedi, a petty Padawan learner." He argued, as I stood to face him. "I didn't know my own strength, until I was shown the power, of the dark side." 

"No, Ben, there's still good in you..." I could feel my voice crack, I felt weak. I could tell he knew this, a small grin forming on his face.

"Don't talk to me like that, like you know me." He mocked, anger still present in his eyes, which were staring into mine. 

"I do know you, and I know you can change. Come home, Ben." I begged softly placing my hand on his arm. "Please.."

His eyes averted from my gaze, and he looked at the ground. All of a sudden his facial expression turned cold, leaving us in silence, only the buzz from his lightsaber could be heard. I panicked, I knew how unstable he can become when forced to answer questions that he doesn't want to. I found myself placing my hand on his face, and leaned in, giving him a small peck on the lips. I looked down and took a small step back, my face was flushed red. 

"I'm sorry.. I-I don't know-"

"Come with me." He whispered, staring at me, his eyes filled with sorrow. "I will have the Resistance troops informed of your death, you could live here, you could be happy.. Or.."

"Or?" I asked, gulping as he brought the lightsaber close to my neck. 

"Or I kill you, right here," he responded. I winced and my eyes shot away from him. My mind flooded with perturbing thoughts of leaving with him, and I believed I'd be better off dead. He wasn't going to change, the only person who would change was me. He cut off my thoughts, "Nova."

"I'll go with you." I answered, with a small nod. 

"Good. Let's go." He sternly demanded with a hint of relief. He put away his lightsaber and picked up his helmet. He turned towards me, and brought his hand out in front of me. I gave him a curious look before placing my hand in his. 

"Ben-"

"Kylo... Call me Kylo." He cut me off, gripping my hand tighter. He motioned to the right of him. "This way, c'mon, I've already been out here too long."


	2. Chapter 2

"C'mon, Nova." I heard Ekon say to me as I found myself pacing once again. I turned to him and shook my head. "She'll let us know if she's found anything, give it another hour before you begin to worry."

"She said she'd be quick, it's been an hour and she's nowhere to be found." I stammer in a hushed voice. He looked at me with concern and I averted my gaze to the floor beneath me.

"Do not be frightened, child." He spoke softly, his deep voice echoing through the cavern of the Star Destroyer. "Valdon will either return with nothing or alert us on the transceiver."

"If she doesn't hurry...." My voice trailed off. I felt my cheeks burning red in anticipation. 

"Kylo won't know." Ekon reassured me, placing a hand on my back. I felt my heartbeat increase as perturbing thoughts ran through my head. I sat down at my control panel, my black uniform itching at my back a bit. My foot began to tap against the floor, and my hands shook against the table. 

"What about General Hux? Won't he realize one of their best agents have gone missing?" I whispered harshly, my voice shaking a bit. "The First Order Security Bureau are tightly monitored. I'm screwed."

"What do you want me to say, kid?" Ekon snapped, leaning down a bit to where I sat. "I'm trying to calm you down before you get yourself into trouble-"

The sound of the speaker went off as a voice was transmitted. "Nova Kenor. Please report to the bridge. Order of the General."

My heart dropped into my stomach as I heard the message. I immediately turned to Ekon who had a worried expression on his face. 

"I'll go with you." He spoke up but I quickly shook my head. 

I slowly stood up and took a deep breath. I removed my shaking hands from my desk and turned to the door. Ekon gave me a small nod before opening it for me. I walked out of the room and walked down the busy hall. A group of stormtroopers passed me, paying no attention to my existence at all. The last one in the line bumped into me a bit and I staggered sideways, as I turned to look at him he continued walking with his group, unfazed. 

The corridors of the ship were long and crowded. A lot of squad troops march down the halls constantly, a bit too many for my comfort. The First Order is strict. The employees are more like slaves. The stormtroopers are taught to take orders from any officer on site, regardless of branch or service. 19,000 officers tend one Star Destroyer. Their are 55,000 enlisted personnel. Most of the young fleet have been trained aboard the battlecruiser for their entire lives and consider it a home. I could tell just by the way they act, the only thing they know is to take orders, and they won't hesitate to do so. 

I ambled to the doors of the bridge and took a deep breath before stepping close enough for the doors to open. My hair was blown away from my eyes as they did, a cold rush of air chilling me to the bone. I saw the General standing at the far end of the bridge and I walked in as confidently as I could. You could see everything from here, glass windows covered the entire room, adorning the stars from outside the ship. I could feel eyes from the crew turn to me as I entered and I held my breath, my stress beginning to get worse by the second. 

"General Hux, you requested to speak with me." I called to him, his hands clasped behind his back. I could see him tense, bringing one of his hands to his red hair, fixing it slowly. A few moments later he turned to me, his look was stern and uninviting. 

"Yes, miss Kenor..." His voice rang through the room, and my eyes shifted from him in a nervous way. "One of our newer recruitments, I might add..." Hux scoffed in a disapproving way. 

"Yes, sir..." I stammered softly. He eyed me before continuing. 

"Would you like to explain to me why you gave clearance for a TIE starfighter to take off? A DS-43-2 TIE Fighter, to be exact. Sound familiar, Kenor?" He questioned, and I froze. 

"I-I..." I couldn't find the words, and his stare grew more hostile. Before he could speak I cut him off. "An Officer asked to take off and I gave them permission, I was unaware I didn't have that level of clearance, General."

"Well you don't... but somehow you were able to clear it." He snapped, and a hand was placed on my arm. I turned to see a stormtrooper beside me, one hand on my arm, the other holding handcuffs. "Sending agents on personal missions without permission is treason. Surely you knew that?" 

As he said this a stormtrooper appeared behind him, throwing a cuffed girl to the ground. My eyes widened as she looked up at me, her light blue locks a tangled mess, and her clothes dirtied from a clear beating. 

"Valdon..." I whispered her name softly, a dark feeling erupting from the pit of my stomach. 

I heard the bridge doors open and my breathing stopped as I slowly turned my head to glance at the figure standing in the doorway. I quickly averted my gaze from the person who entered, closing my eyes in defeat. "Shit."

"General Hux." His deep voice spoke slowly as he began to walk towards us, my body beginning to shake. Every footstep made my insides turn, and I tried my best not to look back at him out of fear. "Is there a problem?"

As Kylo made his way to us, Hux stepped forward to greet him, a dark expression on his face. 

"Your little recruitment here is unfit to serve under the First Order. Within the first few months of her employment she's committed treason!" The General roared, his anger towards Kylo was clear from the intensity of his voice. I could tell Kylo ignored this. I glanced up at his, his jaw tensed, breathing steady. His dark gaze lowered to meet mine, his expression boiling with anger. 

"What?" He asked taking a small step towards me, his body towering over my small figure. I lowered my face in shame, unable to speak. I could heard the General open his mouth to speak but was cut off as Kylo lifted his hand to stop him. "Enough. I'll take it from here." 

"Let's not let personal agendas get in the way of-" Hux was cut off by the sound of choking, and I looked up to see Kylo turned slightly towards him, his hand out. Hux's face turned pale as Kylo continued to choke him, his eyes burning with hatred. 

"I said I'll take it from here." Kylo growled, grabbing my arm roughly and dragging me to the doors. As they opened I heard Hux fall to the ground and I turned to give Valdon one last glance before the door closed behind me, my heart breaking as I saw her face fall to the floor in defeat.

<><><>

I sat in Kylo's quarters in silence. 

The tension in the room grew as I sat there in the corner, his back turned from me. He was leaning against a control panel, his breathing slow and steady, I could tell he was deep in thought. 

"Ben-"

"Don't. Don't call me that." He snapped, his hands forming fists. I looked down at the ground and winced, feeling his anger emitting off of him. Suddenly he lifted one hand up and brought it crashing down onto the desk, a large crack from the equipment echoed through the room. "Treason... Treason?"

I wanted to explain but I held my tongue in fear as I watched him turn to face me. 

"What the hell were you thinking, Nova?!" He bellowed, taking a step towards me. "Do you realize what this means? Do you realize what you've done?!" I didn't  answer, closing my eyes, ashamed. "Of course you don't.. Because you're careless. I should have left you to die out in the snow." 

"But you didn't." I murmured and he took a deep breath out of anger before marching over to me. I winced as he gripped the back of my hair roughly.

"But I could have." He growled, leaning down so his mouth grazed my ear. I felt his warm breath on my skin and turned my face from him slightly, fear coursing through me. "The deal was you do as I say and I don't kill you."

"You wouldn't kill me, Kylo. You and I both know that." I whispered softly and he scoffed. 

"I killed my father, what makes you think I would even hesitate to kill someone like you?" He mocked, gripping tighter onto my hair, causing me to let out a soft whimper. His words hurt more than any physical pain he could cause me, I knew in my heart he didn't mean it but it still pained me to hear. I didn't reply, closing my eyes tightly as he looked at me, our faces inches apart. "Be a good girl and do as I say from now on." 

I felt myself give up, my voice unable to find any words. After a few moments of silence he growled, "What do you say?"

"Yes sir." I choked, and with that he let go, walking back to the desk. The soft side of Ben Solo was no where to be found, not when he was like this. His anger controlled his actions, more times than not. 

"From now on you work from here." He stated with a firm voice, motioning to the desk. "You don't move from this post without me knowing, ever." 

"But this is against code. This room is connected to your sleeping quarters and is a private-"

"What did I just say?" He snapped and I quickly cut myself off. I looked at the ground in defeat and let out a quiet sigh, yet he took notice of this and scowled. "Get to your post while I go talk with Hux. This is the only time I'm stepping in and saving you from this. Remember that."

As he walked past me I could feel his glare, and kept my eyes on the floor. I noticed he walked out without pushing the button to close the door and I turned to watch him leave. Using the force, he slammed the door shut; it sent shivers down my spine as I stood there, wrapping my hands around myself slowly. 

I walked over to the desk and sat down slowly, my nervousness taking over as my foot began tapping the floor repeatedly.


	3. Chapter 3

I lifted my forehead from the desk. 

I must have been asleep for a few hours from the looks of things. I quickly shook my head and glanced around the room. If Kylo had seen me asleep at my post who knows what he would have done. To my relief, it seemed he hadn't been back all day. I turned back to the buttons and the monitors and sighed. I was so extremely bored. At this point I wish he would have left me to die that day, considering this feels worse. There's nothing worse than feeling like you don't have a purpose. But then was I really useless? There must be a reason why Kylo has kept me around this long. If I was useless he'd kill me, right? 

Looking at the monitor, I crossed my arms. I thought about Ekon for a brief moment but shook the concern away, trying to keep myself from over thinking. 

The door behind me opened and I froze, my eyes widening as I heard someone enter the room. 

"Mr. Ren I- oh... Hello." The voice spoke softly, and I turned to face him. To my surprise a droid was standing before me, his tall figure was a bit intimidating. I looked at him closely, he wasn't a familiar unit, I had never seen his kind before. 

"Hi..." I replied slowly, eyeing him some more. He glanced behind himself as if I had seen something behind him, and then turned back toward me with a crook of his head. He was incredibly human like, more than any droid I had seen. I questioned him, "Are you some kind of administrative droid?"

"What? Oh, no. Heavens no.." He replied a bit shocked as if I had offended him, and I scratched my head in confusion. "I'm a security droid."

He walked over to the desk I was sitting at and typed in something to the computer. "I've never seen your kind of unit..." I trailed off as he continued to type. Taking a second to look at me, he stopped. 

"I'm a KX-Series droid." He simply replied, and my eyes widened. I had never seen one up close before. The KX-Series droids were old, they had been around before my time. Why and how the First Order had their hands on a fully functioning one in prime condition was beyond me. He held out his hand to shake mine. "My name is K-4NO."

"Nova..." I responded, shaking his hand slowly. He stood up a little as I spoke. I looked at the marking on his shoulder, it was the symbol of the Galactic Empire. My eyes widened in a mixture of astonishment and confusion. 

"Oh! Miss Nova? I've been assigned to you." K-4 replied with a ecstatic tone. I laughed and shook my head before turning back to my desk. 

"Assigned to me? I don't need a droid, but thank you." I sarcastically chuckled, rolling my eyes. The droid paused for a moment and gave me a blank stare. 

"Kylo requested it, he said something about keeping you out of trouble?" K-4 murmured, and I looked over at him with an annoyed glance, my brows furrowed. 

"I don't need a babysitter." I snapped and he tilted his head once again. Before answering he stood up tall, and I scoffed. 

"When you want to leave this room you contact me and I'll escort you to where you need to go." K-4 pointed to a button on the panel. "Push this to page me. If you have complaints I recommend you talk to master Kylo when he gets back." 

Before I could protest he turned and headed for the door, walking out and shutting it promptly. I sighed and wiped my eyes. I was tired and the last thing I needed to deal with was sassy droids. My mind kept trailing off into random thoughts as I sat there. Unable to focus I looked around the room, standing up slowly. There wasn't anything in here, just the desk and the chair and two doors. I eyed the second and closest door to me, and walked over to it. The bottoms of my feet dragged on the floor and I nearly tripped over myself before I made my way to it. My fingers trailed over the button to open the door, and I hesitated and glanced around nervously before pushing it. 

When the metal door opened the first thing I noticed was a bed, and beside that was a dresser with a few drawers. There wasn't much else to the room, only a few random pieces of clothing scattered on the floor. The whole vibe of the dark room screamed 'Kylo', it's exactly how you'd expect someone like him to keep his room. Messy yet simple. It was easy for me to imagine him in the room, the way he probably slept in the bed. The sweet expression of his face as he drifted to sleep, the steady breathing and beat of his heart. I could imagine him asleep, making soft noises as he dreamed away. I wanted to experience that side of him, I wished it could be that simple. 

I shook my head and brushed the thoughts away. It was pointless dreaming about him, he was just never going to live up to my expectations. The sweet Ben Solo I see in my dreams was gone, and I knew that. I fact, I don't think he ever really was there to begin with. The accident with Luke Skywalker and Ben was many years ago, and the time since then has eaten away at his heart. 

I walked over to the bed to examine it, it was unmade. I bit my lip as I considered taking a nap, knowing full well I'd be in trouble if I was caught. The idea struck me and I sighed deeply, rubbing my finger tips against the fabric. My eyes closed for a moment and I felt something, a pull of some sort but I brushed it off. Before I knew it I had crawled on the bed, resting my head on one of the pillows awkwardly. It had a comforting smell to it, and I snuggled my legs to my chest gently. 

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes; before I knew it I was dreaming about Kylo once again. 

<><><>

It was cold.

My heart rate increased as I saw my mother across the room. Her soft pink hair was almost shining in the moonlight. I could tell I was in a house of some sort but it was cold, and the air formed crystals with every breath I took. My vision was fuzzy. 

"Mom..." I called out to her, my voice echoing through the room. She didn't respond, her body unmoving. I could feel myself begin to get worried, my fingers shaking by my sides. 

"Mom!" I yelled her name but she still ignored my cry, and my voice became shaky. I tried to walk forward but my feet wouldn't budge, frozen to the ground. Snow began to fall as I watched two men enter the room, placing their hands on my mother and pulling her away. I began to pull at my legs with my hands in a desperate attempt to free myself. "No, Mom! Please! Mom!"

"Mom!"

My eyes shot open and I cried out as I awoke in Kylo's bed. 

I began to cry, and wiped my eyes before turning to see Kylo, standing in the doorway, his arm reaching out towards me. My heart stopped, and I immediately stopped crying as I felt embarrassment wash over me. His eyes were peering at me, and his face was eerily expressionless. 

"K-kylo..." I whispered softly before wiping my tears away slowly with my sleeve. He lowered his arm and glared at me, his jaw tensing. "I'm so sorry-"

"Have nice dreams?" He asked in a malicious tone, causing my insides to turn. I almost didn't understand what he meant but then it clicked. Kylo had been watching my dreams. I looked down at the ground in embarrassment and anger. I felt violated. 

"Fuck you." I stammered, anger boiling inside me. I glared at him, and he only let off a small laugh, rolling his tongue over his bottom lip in an annoyed way. 

"You wish." He chuckled and I immediately stood up, and tried to walk past him but was stopped without him even touching me. "Not so fast."

"Stay out of my head, Ben. You have no right to be running through my thoughts. It's a complete invasion of privacy." I snapped at him, my face flushing a bright crimson color. He shot me a glare, a clear warning to shut my mouth. 

"First of all, you're the one sleeping in my bed." He retorted, stepping closer to me in an hostile way. "And what did I say about calling me that?" 

"What makes you think I care?" I responded through a harsh whisper. This only seemed to further irritate him, and he pressed his finger tips to the side of my head. A sharp pain coursed through me; I tried to move but he held me still. After a few moments he let go and I felt the weight that held me back slowly disappear. I once again tried to leave the room but Kylo stepped in front of me and I nearly fell into him. 

"What were you dreaming about before you had your nightmare?" He questioned, his tall figure towering over me like a skyscraper. I felt my muscles tense and I looked away from him in embarrassment. I knew he knew the answer to his own question. I felt his hand press against my chin to lift my face, and I cowered a bit away from him. "Go on. Say it."

"Nothing." I lied, moving my face away from his hand. I wanted to cry but didn't dare do it in front of him out of fear of showing how weak he made me feel. 

"Don't lie to me." Kylo whispered softly, shooting me a serious gaze. After a few moments he stepped to the side so I could walk past him. As I ambled back into the other room he turned to face me slightly, his dark eyes burning into me. He smirked slightly, and it brought chills rushing down my back. He knew he hand the upper hand now.

Without another word the door to his room was slammed shut, and I was left alone once again. I wanted to punch something so badly, but I but my tongue and held myself back from making a mess of things. I walked over to the desk and sat down in a frustrated way. My eyes wandered to a small transceiver on the opposite side of the desk, and I looked at it closely. 

I focused my anger on it, and reached out my hand as if it would come flying towards me with a single motion of my hand, but not to my surprise, nothing happened. I decided to mess around, pretending I could use the force to move things, how easy my life would be if I could drag things to my hands in an instant. I lowered my arm, scoffing to myself. I had always been quite jealous of the force users, in fact, I found it unfair. I wished I was chosen as a young girl to go to the Jedi temple to train, but I guess Skywalker didn't see any potential in me. 

Just thinking about it irritated me more, and I lifted my hand once again, focusing on the transceiver. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath, and I tried to feel something. Anything. 

Suddenly, I did. 

And when I opened my eyes, the transceiver was in the palm of my hand.


End file.
